


Cacti

by frogstack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, For a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogstack/pseuds/frogstack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino's having trouble with all the spikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacti

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for sam, and made me ship this yuri a little, tbh.
> 
> good rarepair.

As a florist, Ino had, of course, been in the presence of cacti before. It wasn’t like she had never seen the plants before. She had just never seen so many, and they were so much more prickly than she remembered.

“What’s holding you, Ino?” Temari teases from a few meters ahead.

Like she doesn’t know exactly what’s keeping her behind.

“Nothing, it’s just--ow!” Ino shouts back, tripping over another one of the spiny green devils, “Damn it!”

She steadies herself and nearly blushes as she looks up to Temari’s face not a foot away, eyes sparkling, flashing an amused grin between perfect lips. 

“Here,” she laughs, hand extended.

Ino’s flush deepens before she reaches back to take her hand, despite her not needing the help anymore.

“Thanks,” she murmurs, before turning to place a kiss on her cheek.

The kiss is returned, placed firmly and yet sweetly against her lips. Ino’s contented sigh turns into a frustrated huff as she collapses against her girlfriend’s shoulder, stumbling over yet another cactus.


End file.
